


This...is super HOT

by zeusandstella



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, David and Patrick are just friends and roommates, M/M, Roommates, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusandstella/pseuds/zeusandstella
Summary: Patrick and David become friends and then roommates and hang out with Stevie.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Ken, Patrick Brewer/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	This...is super HOT

Patrick and Ken arrive in Schitt’s Creek on a Saturday. Ken has been offered a faculty position at Elmdale College and Patrick is a freelance business consultant, so he can easily find clients anywhere. The couple has been together for several years. Things are not rosy all the time, but they love each other and are committed to making things work. Patrick moved to support Ken’s career and felt it was a way to show how committed he is to their relationship. So, here they are in Schitt’s Creek moving into their two-bedroom apartment. 

_______________________

Patrick has been here a month and things are going well. Ken has started teaching and Patrick has picked up several clients that will keep him busy. He did get a lead from Ray Butani. David Rose had leased the old General Store and this is a consulting opportunity for Patrick. If he can acquire this new client, it would be a good long-term contract that will keep him very busy. He will put on his sales hat and cold call David Rose today. If Ray’s gossip about the Roses, and David in particular, holds any weight his services will be needed. 

David is sweeping the floors of his newly leased space when the bell on the door jingles. 

Without looking up David states, “We’re not open.”

“Hi. This is a great space. The large windows and natural light are fantastic.”

David just looks at Patrick with his face crumpled to the side and eyes squinting. He opens his mouth, but has no words.

Patrick moves toward him, “Sorry, Hi. I’m Patrick Brewer. Ray Butani let me know you leased the old General Store and suggested I stop by and introduce myself. So, hello David.” Patrick reaches his hand out to David to shake.

David shakes his hand, still looking at him questioningly. “So, Hi. Um…why did Ray? Does he want us to be friends or something? Uh…”

David’s face is doing all kinds of things. You can see that he has so many questions in his head and it is all pouring out of his face instead of his mouth. Patrick loves watching this man struggle with the vagueness of his opening. He lets out a small laugh and speaks again.

“Well, I am new to town and could use some friends, but no this is more of a professional visit. I am a freelance business consultant and seeing that you are starting a new business I wanted to meet you and see if you could use my services.”

“Hm…uh, ok. So, I had not thought much about needing services, but…um, tell me more about these business services you do.”

“Ha, yes. I can be involved from just a start up paperwork perspective or be more of a long-term consultant for your business. The long term would be accounting, taxes, sales projections…all the fun business services. I have a number of references I could point you to.“

They finish up discussing the ‘services’ and agree to a free business consult later that week. The men are walking toward the door, Patrick to leave and David to turn the lock, so he is not bothered again by other business types offering more services, when he remembers Patrick saying he was new to town. Who would move here willingly?

“Um, you said you just moved here?”

“Yes, about a month ago.”

“Ewe…Willingly?”

Patrick let out a laugh. David is going to be a lot of fun to work with.

“Yes, Willingly. My partner Ken took a faculty position at Elmdale College, so here we are. The people are friendly and it is pretty low key, so it has been a nice change.”

________________________

Of course, Patrick got a long-term contract with David Rose and Rose Apothecary and of course he is more than paying for his services with his consulting advice. He has taken on the accounting, inventory and sale projections along with applying for several local business grants that bring a solid amount of new start-up money to the store. Patrick is very busy with the Apothecary account along with his other clients and David’s store is taking off. They spend a lot of time with each other over the next few months and have become good friends. Ken is busy with teaching and is more of a homebody, so Patrick has added on some extracurricular activities to keep busy and he, David and their group of friends go out regularly. Patrick is happy...until.

________________________

Here they are, David, Stevie and Patrick, at the Wobbly Elm like they are most Thursdays. Ken teaches late on Thursdays, Friday is Stevie’s day off and David wants Polar Bear Shots. 

“…so, Mr. Rose finally clues in that this may well be prostitution. I mean, renting rooms by the hour wasn’t what clued you in. Good Lord. And guess who had to clean the room after them…me. The used condom situation was excessive.”

“Ew, Stevie.”

“Oh stop Rose, I know about you and your wild New York days. I am sure there were some excessive condom situations then.”

“Burn David.” Patrick smirks at him from across the booth. “I am going to need details on these extreme situations as I am a small-town gay with no exposure to the big city…” Patrick tips his head to the side and squints sideways at David as he says “…orgies?”

David looks at him with his side smile reserved for sexy talk, “Now Patrick, there is no place too big or too small for a good orgy. You obviously have not met Jake.”

Stevie snorts as she laughs. “Oh, Brewer, if you want to spice up that little sex life of yours, take Ken to Jakes. You can get your small-town excessive condom situation right here in Schitt’s Creek.”

“Wow, this went downhill fast,” Patrick says through his giggles. “Guys, as much fun as this has been, I have to head out early tonight. I joined a hiking club and we are meeting at 6:30AM tomorrow, so I am heading home before I turn into a pumpkin.”

“Incorrect Patrick. 6:30 is incorrect, sweating is incorrect and…well, ok your fairy tale reference is cute, but everything else is incorrect.” 

“Ok David. See you at the Café for our lunch meeting? 12?”

“Yup, see you then.”

“Stevie, let me know when the next get together at Jake’s is,” Patrick said with a wink before heading to the door.

David and Steve bust out laughing. Patrick sure can drop the mic.

________________________

It’s been a week since Patrick met Jake. He was complimentary and welcoming. He said the color of his sweater brought out his lips and then invited him to join in with him and Ken in Patrick’s bed. Yup, Ken met Jake first alright. 

Ken is moving out and Patrick is in need of a roommate. He can afford the apartment on his own, but it would be a lot better financially if he could split the cost. So, here he is at the Café waiting for David. 

David breezes in 10 minutes late and is already talking and waving his hands before he is even sitting in the booth with Patrick. Once he is settled, he focuses back to why he is at the Café meeting Patrick.

“A proposition huh. I think it is a bit soon to proposition anyone given the Ken and Jake situation just happened a week ago, but of course I will entertain your offer…so….” David is messing with Patrick. His face is giving all of his playful mouth smirks all at once and Patrick knows his joke about the Ken situation is meant to make him laugh, so he does.

“David….” Patrick takes a breath to get his laugh under control. “Hey, I know the Apothecary is doing well and you living at the motel is not an ideal situation, so what would you think about taking the second bedroom at my place? You would have your own space and your own bathroom. I need to get a roommate and I really don’t want to end up with a serial killer sleeping in the other room.” Patrick looks at David and winks. “The rent is super cheap….”

“Well, we can’t have you sleeping with serial killers….”

“David.”

“You won’t make me get up for any 6:30 hikes, right? Cause that would be incorrect.”

“Is that a yes David?”

“Um…Yup…yes. Let’s do it. Alexis is going to be so jealous.” David said with a shimmy.

___________________________

David and Stevie are headed to the Wobbly Elm in need of many polar bear shots and to see if there are any good randoms. The polar bear shots being the main draw as they haven’t had a lot of time to hang out lately. Stevie has been busy at the Motel and David is in the middle of contract renewals at the store.

“What is Patrick up to tonight?”, asks Stevie.

They frequently hang out all three of them or as an expanded group. David’s roommate is one of their best friends and they haven’t gotten together in a while. He is just as busy as the others if not busier. Patrick is the only freelance business manager in the area, so his contracts keep him working far more than the standard 40 hours. Plus, he loves his extracurriculars…sport leagues, theater…the guy is go go go.

“He was hanging out at the apartment tonight. No plans that he told me about, but he sounded like he was going to enjoy a night in for once.”

“That’s dumb. We all finally have a free night and he isn’t hanging with us. Nope…it is intervention time.”

“Stevie…I know we don’t see him enough and this is coming from the guy that lives with him, but Patrick never gets a night at home to chill. Let the man chill…” Stevie gives him the ‘fuck that bullshit’ look and David knows he is circling back to the apartment to kidnap Patrick.

David and Stevie are snarking at each other and laughing as he keys open the door. David gives Stevie a good shove to get her through the entryway and they both stop right there and process the scene in front of them.

_____________________

Patrick’s roommate is out for the night and he has the place all to himself. He loves his friends, but a night at home to do whatever he wants is a rarity. And what he wants is to fuck…man he really needs it today. He hasn’t had a steady boyfriend since Ken, but he has been hooking up with Jared from his baseball team lately. They are friendly, but know a relationship is not what this is all about. Jared is hot and the sex is great…that is what this is all about. He sent him a text with a simple ‘quickie 🍆’ and got a quick reply. Jared is on his way over and Patrick is so ready.

Jared is a nice guy and they chat for a little while on the couch. They talk about their week and share some funny stories and then fall into what they both are really there for tonight. It escalates quickly where they are both fully naked and sweaty on the couch. Patrick knows what he needs tonight so when the time is right he takes it. He straddles Jared and takes his cock aligning perfectly and then he slides it in filling himself fully. He is slowly starting to move up and down riding Jared and feeling him deep inside. Jared leans up to grab Patrick’s shoulders and kiss his neck. They are so into each other that they don’t hear the keys in the door. And, FFFUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKK….

Stevie is standing there, eyes wide, with a shit eating grin on her face.

David’s eyes are wide and then the face journey starts.  
Patrick and Jared are just beginning to realize what is going on and how exposed they are when David finally says something.

“So, um Stevie and I were headed to the Wobbly Elm and thought maybe you might want to…I mean of course you don’t now, because…um, you know…that…and so yup.”

Patrick starts to laugh and then looks up at his friends.

“Guys, meet Jared. Jared this is Stevie and my roommate David. I think they are leaving now? Right guys??”

“Yup, yup…just leaving.” David starts pushing Stevie out of the apartment. “I will just…uh…be closing this door and…leaving, yup.”

Patrick turns to look at Jared to begin apologizing for his friends when David pokes his head in again.

“Uh, this…” Patrick looks back at the door and David’s pointing his long fingers toward the pair and grinning his sideways grin. “…this is super HOT…so, yup…enjoy.” David shimmies as he says enjoy and then backs out of the doorway and the door shuts.

Patrick looks a Jared with a small smirk on his face, “roommates..”

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic EVER! Be gentle with me :)


End file.
